


All Joey wants for Christmas is...........

by XDracoxXxHarryX



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDracoxXxHarryX/pseuds/XDracoxXxHarryX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey wants a special someone home for the holidays</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Joey wants for Christmas is...........

Joey laid in his bed surrounded by everything he could find that smelled like him.

"Joey, hey are you awake?" He heard Mokuba say softly as he entered the room.

"Honestly I haven't had much sleep since he left on that trip" Joey said, pulling a blanket over his head.

"Come on Joey, you need to get up at some point", Mokuba climbed up next to Joey. "I miss him too"

"You don't understand Mokie" Joey shouted, curling into a ball. " He promised he'd be back for Christmas"he whispered.

" Oh, you don't think he'll be back for Christmas" Mokuba patted Joey's shoulder through the blanket. "There's still one more day till Christmas. He'll be back. I promise." 

" Really? You think so?" Joey asked, peeking under the blanket. 

Mokuba slipped in next to him. " I know so"

******CHRISTMAS DAY*****

"Joey! Wake up sleepy head!" was what Joey woke up to while Mokuba was jumping on the bed. Joey stuck out his arm and grabbed Mokuba's leg. He bounced off of Joey and landed on the floor.

" Mokie let this be a lesson and don't jump on the bed to wake me up" Joey said, rubbing her shoulder.

" Yeah I figured it was a bad idea" Mokuba agreed, getting up and rubbing his butt. " Anyway, I have a surprise for you downstairs."

" A surprise?! What is it?!" Joey asked putting a shirt on.

" Be patient" Mokuba said, covering his eyes and led him to the top of the stairs. "Close your eyes. I'll be right back."

' I wonder what my surprise is' Joey thought, running through a list of things it could be.

" Merry Christmas! Joey, you can open your eyes" Mokuba yelled after what seemed liked forever. Joey opened his eyes and saw the one person he had been waiting for.

"Seto!!!!!!!!!" Joey yelled, running down the stairs and jumped into his arms.

" Mokuba told me you've been sleeping in my bed" Seto said, hugging Joey then kissed his forehead.

' That little snitch' Joey gave Mokuba a look and he just stuck out his tongue.

"Well you see what happened was..." Joey trailed off at the loss of words.

"I'm not mad" He chuckled. "But I have a important question to ask you." Seto's face became serious.

Joey stopped laughing and curiosity took place. " Go ahead you can ask me anything".

" I've been thinking about this for awhile and I was wondering will you marry me?" He pulled out a diamond ring.

" Fuck Yea!!!!!" Joey giggled as Seto slid the ring on his finger.

" MERRY CHRISTMAS" Mokuba Yelled.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I don't own anything but the plot see you next time ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
